Be with me and smile with me
by otakuheartz
Summary: yaoi boy x boy Elsword x Chung IS X DC Chung transfers to hamel academy and a typical love story ensues. He meets the bad boy Elsword and can't help but fall for him. Read to find out more :3 side!RavenxRena warning: slow plot and language?
1. Chapter 1

Classes:

Aisha: Elemental Master  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Ara: Asura  
Raven: Blade Master  
Add: Lunatic Psyker  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Elesis: Blazing Heart

Pairings: Elsword x Chung, Raven x Rena and more pairings in the sequel cx

"And that's Mrs. Stella's class right there. Just make sure to not be a smartass to the teacher, otherwise you're going to be on her hate list for the rest of the year. And it's not going to be a pretty experience. I can tell you that on the behalf of those who were on her bad list." Aisha warned the new transfer student. She saw him nodding and she was a little worried for him. After all, their teacher was quite strict and judgmental,"Oh wait, let me fix your tie for you." After the tie didn't stick out so much from his whole uniform, they both made way into the classroom and she sat herself down before the introductions began.

"Hello Class. We have a new transfer student today. Can you please stand up and introduce yourself for us? And tell us a little bit about yourself." Mrs. Stella said in her stern tone. Oh no, she was not going to relent on her strictness even to a new student.

He stood up confidently and smiled to the class, "Hi everyone! My name is Chung Seiker. I transferred from Velder's academy due to my parents job. I enjoy sports and um...yeah. Any questions?" He chuckled at his improvised introduction.

He could tell people were taking in his appearance, his spiky blonde hair and his clear sky blue eyes. They all had to wear the same uniform, but his seemed to be made for him, because it fits his handsome looks somehow.

A girl in the back raised her hand, "Yeah, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but I'm gay so no I don't."

The whole class dropped their jaws at the boy's bluntness while Aisha face palmed herself in her seat. Did the boy even regard her warning?! First, they were in a strict teacher's classroom and second, not everyone was going to be accepting towards that fact. Was he trying to get himself in trouble?

Thankfully, the teacher just hushed the class, which was whispering quietly to each other,"Alright if there's no more important questions, open your textbooks to page 316! Chung you may sit down now."

Chung whose smile did not falter, sat back down in his seat and did as he was told. Not that he was listening to the teacher anyways. However, he didn't get the chance to space out for very long because he felt a jab on his arm, "Ow! What the heck?" He groaned quietly before turning to the culprit.

"Are you stupid?! Did you not hear what I just told you a second ago?" Aisha hissed through her teeth.

Chung rubbed his sore arm before responding back,"What's the big deal? She doesn't dislike me yet right? Besides, it's better to make myself clear now. I can't stand having fake friends so I'm just saving myself some drama and headache."

Aisha saw the point he was making but...couldn't he have been more tactful about it? Geez. She was a little worried for him before, but now she was definately worried about him. She turned to glance at him and noticed that he wasn't any paying attention to the teacher. A sigh grazed past her lips and she tried to focus on the lesson. He seemed like the stubborn type of guy, so there wasn't any point in slapping him back to reality to get him to learn when he would slip away again.

The teacher constantly picked on Chung to answer the questions to test where his knowledge was at, and to be honest he flunked most of the questions. He was never for one to sit down and take his time to study. His only saving grace was Aisha who wrote the answers on her notebook and showed it to him. Luckily for both of them, Mrs. Stella was too focused on nit picking a student sitting in the back row close to the window to pay any attention to the pair.

"Elsword you have detention! You don't even have your textbook open and It should've been since thirty minutes ago!" She scowled at him and continued on with her lesson.

Chung turned his eyes towards the person that was consistently getting in trouble with the teacher. He found a red spiky haired boy with black highlights who was sleepily gazing at the teacher. It appeared he had no interest in what the teacher said because his head hit the desk and he was out snoozing again. Chung brought his eyes forward to look at the teacher and saw she was turning red from anger, heck he could even see steam coming out of her ears.

Mrs. Stella walked forward to his desk and slammed her giant textbook with a loud bang. The boy- Elsword, or whatever his name was woke up with a startled expression,"H-huh?" He blinked his sleepiness away and tried to focus on the teacher.

"Do you like getting yourself in trouble mister? I should write you a note and send you to the office right about now for ignoring my orders on opening your textbook." She glared at him mercilessly.

Now awake and unfazed, he retorted back,"What orders? You just pointed out the obvious. Of course I didn't have the textbook open on my desk. Still isn't by the way."

By then, it was obvious that Elsword not only just stepped over the line, he ran over the line and kept on going,"THAT'S IT, OUT! I WILL SEND YOU WITH A REFERRAL TO THE OFFICE." She pointed towards the door angrily and in blind rage stomped over to her desk.

"Sure, sure. See ya tomorrow, Mrs. Stella." He grinned. He took his time to stretch and lazily walked out the door, as if he could care less to what the teacher thought or did. The way Chung saw it, it was almost like he was trying to deliberately piss her off.

"Psst, is he on her hate list or something? Who is he?" Chung whispered to Aisha quietly. He did not want to be noticed by the teacher now seeing how pissed she was.

Aisha nodded before whispering back,"That's Elsword. I guess you can call him one of the school's bad boys. He doesn't really care much for schoolwork but he always manages to get a B or A in the class. There's a lot of rumors about him. One is that he's sleeps with just about anybody. Another is that he's bisexual, that he does drugs and has some sort of anger issue that causes him to be violent. Some even say he's rich. None of these are confirmed though and to be honest, I don't really want anything to do with him so I could care less."

Chung let out a grateful hum before looking up in thought. Elsword. He had to admit, he found the boy to be attractive and he sounded like an interesting guy but he wasn't planning on getting himself involved with him. No need to stick his nose where it wasn't needed, "Thanks Aisha."

She nodded in response and saw him thinking. If he was going to get himself involved with that boy...ugh...she really has to wonder if he _wants_ to get in trouble.

AN: i hope you liked the first chapter! :) I already wrote the rest of the story so i'll post it pretty soon ^^ Please review, as always, it gives me the power to post (9*^*)9 The rest of the characters will appear around the next chapter or so OwO


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't be anymore grateful that class is now over," Chung grinned happily. While it was amusing seeing Mrs. Stella raging and picking on poor innocent students due to her temper being shaken up, he got bored quickly.

Aisha rubbed her forehead in fraustration,"You need those notes Chung. You were lucky I was nice enough to help you once. I'm not helping you again."

Chung's eyes widened,"But Aishaaaa!" He did the cutest pout he could manage to try to get her to reconsider her decision. It was very useful for trying to persuade people, especially the females who couldn't resist his kicked puppy look.

Seeing what he was doing, she quickly looked in the opposite direction,"N-no! You need to start doing some work yourself or pay the consequences."

Chung knew he won and let a grin appear on his face. Even if she refused now, he knew she wouldn't be able to say no when it came down to it. He pulled her in for a grateful hug, "Thank you Aisha! You're the best!"

She scrunched up her nose in disatisfaction, "Aren't you gay? People are going to start thinking otherwise."

"What? A gay man can't hug a sweet, charming young lady?"

She slapped his arm, "Cut the flattery out. Anyways, I have to get home early today and babysit as a side job. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aisha." He confirmed with a smile.

"And make sure to not get into any trouble since I'm not going to be around to help." She said before muttering something about being late and running off quickly.

Although Aisha wasn't there anymore, he still rolled his eyes. He's not some weak defenseless kid that can't protect himself. And speaking of that, right as he was leaving through the school entrance, he heard, "You little shit! You think you can beat the two of us at once?"

Curiosity took over him and he walked to the side of the school that was mostly desolate from people and saw the same kid from earlier. Elsword. Only with company though. He saw 2 males a lot taller than him along with a girl clinging onto one of them, a pale male with white hair. The other with a black hair with bangs.

"Unlike you Raven, I don't need a backup in case I happen to beat the crap out of you. I think I'm strong enough to take on two of you at once, leaving the sweet lady out of this." Elsword grinned a cocky grin before cracking his knuckles.

"You bastard..." Raven growled, "You'll regret this."

The girl giggled before leaning over and showing her breasts that weren't really covered to try to distract the male,"Now, now you handsome thing. We just want seventy dollars to go to the arcade. You can even come with us, baby."

Elsword smirked,"I might consider treating you to a date, but seeing as your wimpy boyfriend is clinging to you, I don't think that'd be such a great idea, Ara."

"Oh you've done it now you piece of crap," The buff white male threw the first punch that was meant to land on the red head's face, but instead landed onto a hand.

Chung held the fist that was shaking in anger,"Don't you think it's a little unfair for you to be ganging up on one poor guy now?"

Gold eyes flashed towards him,"Who- oh you're the new transfer student. The _gay_ student if memory serves me right."

"Your memory does serve you right," Chung smiled towards the tan male.

Add snorted,"Gay faggots like you can go rot in hell for all I care," He took his other fist and aimed it at Chung, but expecting that it was coming, he caught the fist.

"Putting my sexual orientation aside, please back off unless you really want to do this." Chung's smile changed to a cold glare. He started applying pressure to Add's fists, making his bones crunch together in pain.

Ara was the first one to step up,"Add, Raven, let's go. I don't think it'll be good if we stay here any longer, the teachers are starting to go on watch duty."

Add narrowed his eyes before roughly pulling his fists away. He said nothing but maintained eye contact, which was saying," _This isn't over yet, fag._ " and left along with Raven. As their figures retreated out into the open school, Ara turned around for a brief second and winked at Chung.

"Well New Gay Kid, don't you have nerves of steel? Already getting into a fight on your first day?" Elsword smirked in amusement as his eyes ran over Chung.

"Is that the 'thank you' I get?" Chung snorted.

"You're not getting a 'thank you' because I didn't need your help."

"Right, next time I should let you get beat up by those shitheads instead of helping."

"You do that, new gay kid," Elsword laughed in mostly amusement.

"Is that seriously how everyone remembers me? The new gay kid?" Chung groaned to himself.

"You asked for it when you announced that," He shrugged nonchalantly.

Chung sighed. He was a little irritated that he helped someone and got no thanks from them, but whatever. He had nothing else to say so he turned in the opposite direction to walk home.

While he was walking, he could feel Elsword's stare burn him through his back.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was during lunchtime that Aisha found out that something was off. However, she only realized it after something had happened to Chung, which was basically saying it was too late when she found out.

They were eating peacefully together. Aisha had even introduced her best friend, Rena to Chung. It was safe to say the two got along pretty well and they had their own little group going.

"I have to say, you're quite the handsome one," Rena giggled and pinched Chung's cheek.

"Why thank you, I don't even have to try." Chung gave a cheeky grin,"Hold up, let me put up my tray."

Chung got up out of his seat, but before he could take a step, he collided into something and fell back into it. Thankfully, he ate most of his food, so none of it ended up tumbling all over his clothes.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy idiot." The frosty tone of the voice sounded familiar to the blonde. He looked up and met the gaze of the same guy from yesterday, Add with his girlfriend. Ara...or something like that.

Aisha and Rena looked up in alarm, but they didn't say anything.

Chung scoffed at the taller male and stood up again with his tray to throw it away. He intended to ignore him but he only managed a couple of steps before dropping the tray and falling on his face. He knew he had been tripped and his suspicion was confirmed when he looked up to see the tan male. Raven.

"You guys didn't have enough from yesterday so now you're picking on him?" Chung's eyes widened in surprise to hear the familiar voice from yesterday. Elsword grinned, quickly looking at Chung before reverting his gaze back to the bully trio.

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about." Add replied gruffly before walking off and having his friends follow from behind.

Elsword smirked and turned his attention towards Chung,"Now we're even," He held out his hand to help Chung stand up.

Chung stared at his hand for about a minute before it sunk into his mind that he should stop gazing at it like an idiot and accepted the hand that lifted him off the ground.

"I gotta say it's a miracle you didn't get any food all over your uniform," He replied with his signature smirk. Elsword helped dust off some of the dust that caught onto Chung's uniform. When he finished, his hand lingered on Chung's side two seconds too long to before removing it,"Well, I'll catch you around New Gay Kid." He smirked again and waved while walking off.

Chung was stunned at Elsword's actions and ended up gaping like an owl until Aisha's impatient voice snapped him back to reality,"You have five seconds to tell me what's going on and what just happened. DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT GET INTO TROUBLE?"

"Huh? Oh um...Ahaha..."Chung chuckled nervously before sitting back down and telling Aisha and Rena the whole story of what happened yesterday. When he finished, Aisha face palmed herself to what felt like the millionth time while Rena had an amused expression on her face.

"I swear, It's like you do the exact opposite of what I tell you to do."

Chung chuckled at Aisha's fraustration,"I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'll be fine! I can take care of myself."

"You're right. She can trust that you can take care of yourself when you made two enemies in a day and got yourself involved with the school's bad boy," Rena snickered.

"Hey! Whose side are you on here?" Chung pouted.

"I'm just a bystander," Rena smiled innocently.

"Riiiiight...Anyways, I'm going to go put up my tray. Like i originally planned to do in the first place," He sighed and got up from his seat. After what happened earlier, and he didn't want to admit it to himself, but he might be getting attracted to the spiky-haired boy. It was crazy considering they've barely talked, but it was true. Or maybe it was because he was still hungry. But was it really?

AN: -rolls around the floor- sorry for the fake update! :( I meant to update my VC X IS fic, but I accidentally updated on this story ;-; but I updated it now, and amg, I feel like my writing is so awkward . but I hope y'all enjoyed, no reviews yet, but imma just keep updating since I already had this whole fic written out.


End file.
